


sweet music (playing in the dark)

by Anonymous



Series: Beetlelands Human AU NSFW [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domme Barbara, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Straight up, Barbara pegs BJ.





	sweet music (playing in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> its saturday night... apartment is quiet... just ate a bomb ass quesadilla... time to write some beetlelands porn cause we all know bj gets pegged but theres no fics of it
> 
> also, some programming notes before you read:
> 
> \- this is an AU! it's a human AU that's been knocking around my head for a while. so no one's dead and no ones attempted murder/been murdered :D
> 
> \- beetlejuice goes by BJ/beej in this fic. as he's, yknow, human.
> 
> okay that's it actually. enjoy!

They’d talked about it, of course — sometimes at length as Barbara stretches out over him in their mutual afterglow, and sometimes shortly, when Adam mentions it offhandedly and BJ has to pretend like it’s not the hottest possible thing that could happen to him.

Long story short, Barbara’s set up the pillows, some lube, and is currently wrestling with a tangled up harness as BJ does his best to not stare at the dildo sitting next to him on the bed.

“Ugh, Adam, can you --“ she says, holding the harness up in defeat.

Adam takes it from her, nimble fingers quickly working out the tangled mess. He’s sitting right next to BJ, and it feels like every inch of their skin pressed together is burning as he works on the harness. “There you go,” he says as he hands it back to her.

“Thanks.” She turns to BJ. “It’s been a while. Adam can’t get enough of you, there’s no need for me,” she winks as she steps into the harness.

BJ’s face heats up. Adam winds an arm around his waist, kissing him on the cheek. “Mm, it’s true,” he admits. 

BJ grins, turning his face to properly kiss Adam. “Can’t get enough of my dick?”

Adam’s face turns red and he swats BJ lightly on the arm. “Shut up,” he punctuates with a kiss. BJ pulls him in further, a hand totally completely accidentally on Adam’s ass. They kiss, Adam half in BJ’s lap, the sounds of Barbara fixing herself into the harness behind them.

Eventually, the sounds stop, and Barbara slides behind BJ’s back, kissing his neck. “You ready?” she breathes into his ear.

BJ’s cock, already half hard from Adam’s attention, jumps to attention at that. He reluctantly pulls away from Adam and turns toward Barbara, breathing out a “_Yeah_,” in agreement.

Barbara grins. They’ve talked about how this will go beforehand of course, but BJ is still surprised when Barbara grips his wrists with a surprising amount of strength and tips him back onto the bed, head coming to rest on the pillows she’d prepared in advance. She holds his wrists above his head and starts to kiss him harshly, tongue licking into his mouth. Adam grabs the lube, slicking up a finger as he sits in between BJ’s legs. 

Barbara pulls away, looking down at the panting mess she’d left him after only a few short minutes. “You want Adam to finger you, baby?” she coos, the hand not holding down his wrists coming up to brush a piece of hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah,” he says, cock twitching at the thought.

Barbara hums. “Ask him then.”

BJ lifts his head, still slightly dizzy from Barbara kissing him breathless. “Finger me, Adam?” he offers. 

Barbara nips at his neck. “Ask _nicely_, sweetheart.” The hands around his wrists tighten.

BJ swallows. “Please finger me, Adam.”

Barbara kisses over where she had nipped him previously. “Good boy. Go ahead, Adam,” she says, nodding at her husband.

Adam obliges, lifting BJ’s legs up for a better angle before sliding a finger in. BJ reacts instantly, throwing his head back into the pillow it rests on while a strangled groan is swallowed by Barbara’s mouth over his once again. “Good?” she murmurs against his lips.

“Mmm hmm,” he assents. Adam and Barbara have fingered him plenty of times before, but it feels different this time. Adam’s hitting him just right, working BJ up to three fingers slowly but surely. 

Barbara continues kissing him, hands eventually leaving their post holding down BJ’s wrists to roam over his chest. “Don’t move those,” she murmurs into his ear. BJ nods, knowing he wouldn’t move right now for just about anything.

Adam shifts his fingers inside of BJ expertly, drawing gasps and moans from him at each thrust. BJ knows it must read as a little over dramatic but honestly? That’s his brand at this point. And who wouldn’t be overdramatic if they knew they were going to get pegged by Barbara Maitland in a few minutes?

“I think you’re ready,” Barbara says. She grabs a condom from the nightstand drawer. “You want Adam to fuck you open?”

BJ practically wheezes at the thought. “_Yes please_.”

Barbara tosses the condom to Adam, who’s since removed his fingers. Barbara grabs BJ’s face, tilting it upwards. “Watch him go in,” she demands.

BJ obliges happily. Adam enters him, grunting as he slowly pushes in. “You good?” he asks BJ. BJ nods, and Adam begins to fuck him. 

Barbara keeps up a constant stream of dirty talk in his ear as Adam fucks him slowly but surely. “Love watching him fuck you, baby,” she murmurs. “So good for me. Gonna fuck you senseless when he’s done with you,” punctuated with kisses to his neck and nips to his ear lobe.

BJ’s gasps have turned into full throated moans between Adam fucking him and Barbara’s litany of dirty phrases, and his hips buck up once -- and then go nowhere, as Barbara notices and motions for Adam to stop. 

She sits up above him. “Gotcha riled up, hmm?”

BJ nods, too focused on his lost pleasure to respond meaningfully. 

She pets his hair, scratching against his scalp. “Sorry, baby. I’ll let you cool down before I start on you.” She winks at him, then motions Adam over to her.

“I was almost there,” he pouts, but falls into her arms anyway. 

She finds his cock and strokes it leisurely, keeping him on the edge of pleasure. “Poor thing,” she purrs. “I’m sure we can do something about that. BJ?”

BJ’s partially recovered now, legs still splayed out but his breathing has returned to normal and he can think clearly again. He nods and starts to sit up.

“Ah ah ah,” Barbara tuts. Her hands land on his wrists in a vice grip. “I thought I said to keep those up there. Didn’t I say that, baby?”

BJ gulps. “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought.” She digs her nails into the skin of his hands just hard enough to leave a reddened crescent shape behind as a reminder. “Now, you’re gonna sit here and let Adam fuck your mouth until he comes on that pretty face while I get ready to fuck you. Does that sound good, sweetheart?”

BJ nods quickly, propping up his head at a better angle for Adam to get at.

She smiles down at him. “Good boy.” She leans in a little closer. “Give me a color, Beej.”

“_Green_,” BJ gasps. “Jesus Christ, green.”

Her smile widens into a grin and she presses a kiss against his temple. “Love you,” she half-whispers before getting up to let Adam have his turn.

Adam leans in to kiss him a few times before sitting over BJ’s chest, aiming his cock towards BJ’s mouth. BJ swallows him down easily, moaning around Adam’s cock in the way he knows he likes. Adam’s already almost there, and it doesn’t take long before he takes out his cock and BJ feels his cum hit his face, just as Barbara had directed. 

Adam leans down to wipe around his eyes, stealing a few kisses along the way. “You’re so hot,” he mumbles into BJ’s mouth. “Can’t wait to watch Barb fuck you.”

BJ shifts at the thought. “Please,” he whimpers. “‘m dying over here.”

Adam laughs quietly. “She likes to put me on edge too. It’s hot when she gets all domm-y, hm?”

BJ nods vigorously. “Fuck yeah it is.” 

“Are you two talking about me?” Barbara asks teasingly, popping up over Adam’s shoulder.

Adam turns to catch her in a kiss. “Just about how beautiful you are, darling.”

Barbara hums. “That’s what I thought.” She looks down at BJ, reaching out a hand to pet along his cheek. “You look good like this, Beej.”

BJ blushes, despite himself. He goes an even deeper red when his eyes travel down to Barbara’s lower half. The harness is fitted around her hips just the same, but there’s now a very realistic looking dildo jutting out from it. It’s bigger than Adam by a little bit and Barbara absolutely _owns_ it.__

__

__

_She grins and thrusts her hips forward a little bit. “You like it?” She leans into Adam’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “It’s one of Adam’s _favorites_.” _

He blushes, but shrugs and says, “Yeah, it is.” He moves from his position over BJ to his side, lying alongside him. “You’ll like it, Beej.”

“If I ever get it inside me,” BJ quips.

Barbara’s grin widens. “Oh, you’ll get it in you baby. Spread those legs for me, hm?”

BJ obliges, lifting his hips higher up onto the pillows to get a better angle. He had wanted to do it from behind initially, but both Barb and Adam had insisted on seeing his face. Plus, the kisses to his neck and face coming from Adam make the slightly more awkward angle worth it.

Barbara caresses his upper thigh, dangerously close to his cock. “You ready, Beej?”

BJ could almost cry at the question. He thrusts his hips as best he can towards her, a “Yes, _please_,” all he can manage in the anticipation.

Barbara smiles down at him, moves one of his legs upwards to get a better angle, and finally, _finally_, slides the dildo in. It takes all of BJ’s willpower to let her bottom out without trying to fuck himself on her cock and he lets out a deep groan when she starts to fuck him for real. She’s good at it, going slow but steady and still managing to hit him in all the right places. There’s a small vibrator attached to the other end of the dildo, and he can just barely feel it as Barbara takes her own pleasure from it.

She leans down over him, pressing a few kisses to both his and Adam’s lips. “Faster?” she asks. “Or harder?”

BJ whimpers out a “_Both_.” Her hips start to move with a purpose, devolving BJ into a moaning mess. He can feel his orgasm building, his muscles clenching around Barbara’s dildo.

“You gonna come, baby? Gonna come untouched for me?” she pants over him, hair hanging in curtains around her face as she stares down at him. One of her hands moves to his thigh, gripping it.

Adam’s continued to kiss him the whole time, one of his hands holding BJ’s tightly. He whispers into BJ’s ear, “_C’mon_, come on her cock, angel.”

BJ can’t take it anymore. “_Yeah_,” he gasps out, “Yeah, Babs, I am, ‘m gonna — “ he finally comes, throwing his head back and all but screaming as his orgasm overtakes him.

Barbara slows down, letting him come down before slowly removing the dildo with a whimper from BJ as she does so. She fucks herself with the dildo, coming soon after BJ, hand continuing to grip his thigh as she does.

She shucks off the harness after her orgasm, throwing it to the side as she mirrors Adam and cuddles into BJ’s side. They wait for him to regain his senses, tracing gentle patterns across his skin. Adam grabs a tissue from the nightstand, wiping off BJ’s face. Finally, he opens his eyes again and turns to Barbara, a lazy smile across his face.

“That was fuckin’ _good_, Babs. I need to take lessons from you,” he says, voice a little scratchy.

Barbara laughs, caught off guard by his statement. “That was intense, baby, you can get lessons later.” She hauls herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed to stretch before standing, heading toward the bedroom door. “Cuddle with Adam while I get you some water and snacks.” She leaves, grabbing Adam’s robe to wrap around her as she heads to the kitchen.

BJ follows her directions happily, face planting into Adam’s chest and wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist.

They lay like that for a bit, Adam running his hands through BJ’s hair gently. BJ nuzzles into his chest, breathing in deep.  
Eventually, he hears Barbara return. “Is he asleep?” she whispers to Adam.

BJ turns toward her. “No,” he says muzzily. “Snacks?”

She comes to the side of the bed, placing a few bottles of water, some apple slices, and peanut butter on the bedside table nearest Adam. “Of course, sweetheart.” She leans down as BJ sits up to get at the food, kissing his forehead.

She heads to their dresser next, replacing Adam’s robe with a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt. “Do you two want clothes?”

“Boxers, please,” Adam requests.

“Same,” BJ says through a mouthful of peanut butter.

Barbara tosses two pairs of boxers toward them, then finally hops back into bed beside BJ. She wraps her arms around his waist, kissing off a stray bit of peanut butter on his lip. “You had fun?” she asks.

“Are you kidding me, Babs? Not that sex with you two hasn’t been great, ‘cause it has been, but that was _gooood_.” He turns around in her arms, kissing her. “Little dominatrix,” he teases.

“Mmm, you _liked_ me being a little dominatrix, though,” she says. “I know _Adam_ liked it, at least,” she teases, waggling her eyebrows at him over BJ’s shoulder.

Adam, who’s since come up to spoon BJ from behind, huffs goodnaturedly. “We can’t all be dominant like you two are.”

The three continue to bicker amiably, cuddled together. Eventually, the bedside lights are shut off and sleep overtakes them, bone-weary but satisfied.


End file.
